<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conn by yummyoctopus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281073">Conn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyoctopus/pseuds/yummyoctopus'>yummyoctopus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Letters, M/M, Stan Culture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyoctopus/pseuds/yummyoctopus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU，狂热依恋。<br/>代餐自 Eminem/Dido 的《Stan》。<br/>预警：非常OOC。私设多，就不细列了，有bug的话欢迎提。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</h1>
<p>亲爱的 Kenway先生：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　这是我第一次写信。可能比较冒犯，但我再也无法控制自己的好奇心。</p>
<p>　　也许您想问我是谁、从哪获悉您的地址，说起来很奇妙，却也是必然。</p>
<p>　　我的睡相非常不好，床头入梦床尾梦醒，掉下床更是家常便饭；不过有妈妈在，她总能及时把我抱回来并安置（虽然瘀伤无法立刻消退）。也有妈妈没及时出现的时候——我并没有在抱怨，这正是契机。</p>
<p>　　起初我没在意，能自己爬上床是成为好孩子的基础技能。只是有一夜，当我重新盖上被子，陷进软乎乎的枕头，我出乎意料地失眠了（不，我没有撞到头）。这是从未有过的体验，我甚至尝试数羊，整整一百头羊！可惜不太起效，身旁没有妈妈唱着我们族语言的歌，黑漆漆的夜是那么可怕。</p>
<p>　　虽然这有些任性，我还是选择跳下床，循着月光以外的唯一光线，悄悄走到书房门前。</p>
<p>　　我的妈妈坐在书桌边，手里正捏着一张比巴掌大些的卡片，她出神地端详着它。从我的角度只能看到卡片的背面，即使灯光昏黄，依然能看出它有些年月，两行黑色墨水书作的文字排在顶端。</p>
<p>　　我走近几步，试图看清它写了些什么，但妈妈把卡片放下了。如我所愿，她用熟悉的歌声为我带来甜梦，一如既往的温柔。</p>
<p>　　可我不能不在意当晚看见的她的表情，里边有种情绪应该是我第一次读到，却无法识别出它的含义。我只知道它是不开心的。</p>
<p>　　所以我决定首先弄清楚那张卡片有些什么。趁妈妈不在家时，我溜进书房翻找，很快就成功在一本书中找到它。</p>
<p>　　书上大部分单词我都不认识，似乎是本历史书吧，不重要。原来那是一张照片，而非卡片。正面印着一名白人男性的肖像，是我没见过的面孔；背面第一行写了串地址，第二行正是您的姓名，这也同样是我没听说过的。我不知道妈妈像那晚一样看着这张照片多少次，无法判断她产生过怎样的思绪。我的心中隐隐有一个答案，但还不敢下定论。我将照片夹回书页。</p>
<p>　　而在疑问来得及被提出之前，先迎接我的却是壁炉里多出的灰渣，以及妈妈对我捣乱书房的责问……唔，我明明收拾过了的。</p>
<p>　　关于照片的事呢？我实在不敢再提书房里的发现，那天她的神情太可怕了。</p>
<p>　　万幸的是，我仔细地将照片的内容印进了脑海。所以我写下这封信，期望Kenway先生您能不吝指点——</p>
<p>　　您是否认识我的妈妈，Ziio？你们是否有过深刻的共同经历？</p>
<p>　　不敢相信，我竟然写了这么多。希望您能读到并回复这封信。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sincerely,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conn</p>
<h1>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</h1>
<p>亲爱的 Kenway先生：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　最近过得怎么样？距离上次给您寄信已经过了十年，至今没有收到您的回信。我曾认真地写下地址，满怀期待地等了几个枫树节，后来才得知当时投递的邮筒早已废弃。</p>
<p>　　我一直记得照片上的地址，但现在才决定给您写第二封信，尽管我不知道这个地址是否还有效。</p>
<p>　　这周我收到了大学的录取通知书，猜猜看在哪？正是母亲和您就读过的那所。同此项令人振奋的消息而来的却还有一则噩耗。我的母亲在参与完一次会议后的回程途中，桥上的一辆卡车突然失控，加速撞上她驾驶的车辆，最后一齐掉入河里。</p>
<p>　　之所以写这封信……第一封信的疑问已得到解答，这次是因为我认为您有必要知晓这则消息，父亲。也可能您已经知道了，毕竟母亲是我们部落的秘书长，新闻有报道。</p>
<p>　　如果这封信能被收到的话，您是否会考虑来一趟？我还有些事想问问，只是聊个天而已。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yours sincerely,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conn</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</h1>
<p>亲爱的 Kenway先生：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　我仍未收到您的回信，或许那个地址早已作废。虽然为此有些失落，但当我在电视上再次看到您的面容时，不免感到欣喜。</p>
<p>　　首先，祝贺您成功当选州长。这段时间我每天都有关注竞况，这项的结果是毋庸置疑的；您长久以来的付出我也有所了解，现在终于实至名归。我崇敬您，为您投出一票是我目前仅能做的事。</p>
<p>　　不过很快我就能做到更多。再过一年课业就会结束，而我即将作为记者踏入社会。说实话，这真的很不容易，有几次想着算了吧，没必要这么努力，但我并不想回去开赌场或烟酒店，这一直是我所避免的；我也想过走母亲曾选择的道路，可最近了解到有些事不是那么简单。好在每每陷入消沉时，当日的报纸首版总能看到与您相关的咨询，电视机播放着您的发言，这一切让我愈发坚定。</p>
<p>　　十多年来我一直没忘记您的模样，即使仅见过那一回照片，后来的日子里我时常默画它，我不想忘记。只是记忆终究在变模糊，现在能又一次、更清晰地看到您的脸，我发自内心地高兴。我十分期待亲眼见到您，这应该不用太久。</p>
<p>　　这次的地址是从您的主页找到的，希望您能收到信，并回复我。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Safety and peace,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conn</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.S. 如果可以的话，我们更早一些见个面吧，聊聊天之类的。</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</h1>
<p>亲爱的从不回信先生：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　这是我为你录下的最后一则讯息，你会晚点收到，在你的坟墓里。因为此刻我就要来收割你的性命。</p>
<p>　　十七年，你一个字都没有回复过。我知道第一封信没有成功寄出，但之后的每一封你都有收到，照片背面的地址直到今天仍旧有效；我也听说了你私下去墓园悼念我的母亲，每一年。</p>
<p>　　可这有什么用？你背后的组织策划了那场车祸，而你既不选择与他们割裂，又不愿意和我正式见一次面。你在逃避什么？这让你觉得可怖？还是说我不配得到你的正视？</p>
<p>　　如曾经期望的，我亲眼见到了你，在数次新闻发布会上。但我们从未进行过交流，连眼神也未发生过接触，甚至会后的采访都没给我留任何机会。那我再主动一点吧。</p>
<p>　　嘿，Haytham，我现在已经能看到你的房子了，窗户亮着，非常棒。和清醒的你见面更好。今天的雪很大，和上一次发布会结束时差不多，我又想起寒风中车尾气的味道，那些为和你说上话而做过的短暂又漫长的准备多么无意义。是你不配。</p>
<p>　　我知道你不打算见我，Haytham，你一直都这么做的。我取消了所有账号对你的关注，专门保存你的信息的硬盘已经格式化，与你有关的书刊统统化作壁炉里的灰堆。但我仍然想见你一面。</p>
<p>　　这个诉求如此奢侈吗？其实本可以避免的，如果没有发生车祸，第一封信寄没寄到根本无所谓，我也根本不会在意你是哪个混蛋；退一万步，事情发生了，我想要的不过是一次对话——我甚至愿意听你解释——你却毫不在意地毁了这一切。</p>
<p>　　该死，真冷……Haytham，我们马上就能见面了。有时我希望自己不曾知道真相，不存在什么圣殿、刺客；可是空想并不能让我好受一点，不会有比现在更糟的情况了。</p>
<p>　　那么，亲爱的父亲，让我们好好谈谈……</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　还是以文字的方式吧，即使不指望这封信能抚平你的内心。我终是提起笔，最近的事令我发觉有些误会必须解开。</p>
<p>　　车祸的事我深感抱歉，我只知道他们要去“处理一些事情”，却没料到它是一场阴谋与欺骗。他们不会放过任何与刺客有牵扯的人。</p>
<p>　　我暂时不能说明为什么我仍效力于组织。有时当你回过神发现自己身陷命运的漩涡，想脱身并没那么简单，尤其是一些暗流早已将你推往中心，我想你懂的。你在二十岁加入刺客后，你就和我一样再也无法从漩涡中脱身了。</p>
<p>　　他们同样不会放过你。事情发展到这步，其中有我的责任。希望你能好好考虑之后的行事，而我会尽我所能地让他们晚点注意到你。</p>
<p>　　本想着再多写点内容，但我不知道还能说些什么。有扇窗户没关拢，寒意正从那里灌进，并且爬上我的脊背，我得去关好它。</p>
<p>　　就到这结束吧，儿子。读完这封信记得烧掉。</p>
<p>． ·　　</p>
<p>Much⦁Love⎠҉✹</p>
<p>⦁　 ✹　　　</p>
<p>✹　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读。<br/>想描绘病态的情感来着，但还是没那味，不及《Stan》万分之一。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>